Good boy or Bad boy
by gleyz
Summary: Membalaskan dendam dari masa lalu bukanlah hal mudah untuk dilakukan terlebih ketika dendam itu berubah menjadi cinta... Main cast: Markhyuck and Hyungwonho Cast: Nomin,Renle slight Sungle and HaeMin Rate: M Genre: random
1. chapter 1

"Akhh jenhh jeno nghh ahh..."

Terdengar suara deritan ranjang yang begitu keras hingga menimbulkan decitan yang memilukan dan ditambah suara-suara desahan laknat yang begitu merdu mengalun disetiap decitan ranjang tersebut.

Ada dua anak adam yang tengah berlindung dibalik selimut yang begitu kusam, ranjangnya bergerak makin random seakan akan salah satu dari mereka sangat bersemangat sekali.

"Cephh cepathh selesaikan ini bodoh akhhh jen-akk"

"Sebentar lagi sayangh nghh" ucap Jeno yang mempercepat tempo sodokan di anal Haechan, ya nama orang yang tengah mendesah dengan merdu tersebut.

"Fuck you bastard!! Akhh kita masih disekhh-hmphh" ucap Haechan terpotong saat bibirnya dilumat kasar oleh Jeno. Ya memang mereka sedang disekolah, lebih tepatnya berada di ruang UKS.

Haechan yang dicium dengan kasar pun tidak mau kalah, ia pun membalas lumatan Jeno dengan kasar pula, mengajak benda tidak bertulang itu saling membelit dan hisap-hisapan sampai saliva yang entah milik siapa, sudah mengalir melalui ujung bibir mereka.

"Ucapan dan tubuh jalang mu bertolak belakang sekali sshh" bisik Jeno tepat ditelingan Haechan kala meyudahi lumatan tadi.

"Ahhh benar, tubuhku ingin sekali disentuh oleh mu apalagi saat penis besar milikmu itu menghajar lubangku ahhh" ucap Haechan dengan binal sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual.

"Fuck bicth! Haha liat wajah jalang ini, dia sangat ingin dihajar oleh penis ku"

"Perkosa aku daddyh jeno nghhh hajar saja lubang ku menggunakan penis daddyh itu ahh.."

"Dengan senang hati baby bicth"

"Nghhh.."

Terdengar suara seseorang seperti desahan orang bangun tidur.

"Dimana anak itu? Apa mungkin dia sedang melakukan aksi menjajakan tubuhnya?? Ck dasar jalang murahan" ucap seseorang yang tengah kesal karena ia sudah lama menunggui seseorang yang dikatainya sedang 'menjajakan dirinya'.

"arghh aku lapar sekalii, kemana sih perginya makh-"

"Hoii Jaemin ayo kita pergi kekantin, aku sudah kelaparan sekali"

"Shit! Kau mengagetkan ku Haechan! Dan apa? Kau kelaparan? Heiii akulah yang lebih kelaparan saat menunggui mu yang tengah melakukan aksi menjajakan dirimu itu bitch"

Ya orang yang tengah ditungguinya adalah Haechan. Jaemin sendiri juga sahabat Haechan sedari kecil hingga sekarang.

"Ck seperti kau tidak saja, bahkan kau yang lebih sering mejajakan tubuhmu itu kepada guru-guru disekolah ini demi menaikan nilai mu, dasar penjilat" ucap sengit Haechan saat Jaemin menyindirnya.

Sebenarnya sifat Jaemin itu tidak lah jauh dari sifatnya Haechan, yaitu sebagai penyuka seks dengan siapa saja yang mana menurut mereka berdua bisa memuaskan nafsu mereka.

"Dari pada berdebat yang tidak penting, lebih baik kita kekantin saja, aku sudah kelaparan sekali sialan"

"Hm ayo"

Haechan dan Jaemin pun langsung berjalan menuju kantin dan juga langsung mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua.

"kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku pesan kan untuk mu" ucap Jaemin bertanya kepada Haechan

"Samakan saja dengan pesanan mu"

"Oke"

Sepeninggal Jaemin, Haechan pun meletakan kepalanya di atas meja tersebut, namun tiba-tiba ia meliat seorang lelaki dengan paras kebarat-baratan nan tampan sekali.

"Siapa lelaki itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali dan ahh dia terlihat sangat tampan sekali" kata Haechan sambil berguman.

"Aku yakin dia pasti sangat panas kalo berada diatas ranjang ahh aku membayangkannya saja langsung merasa horny" ucap Haechan yang berada dialam khayalannya.

BRAK!..

"Woyy horny horny saja kerjaan mulu dipikiran mu, Nih makanannya" ucap Jaemin yang datang secara tiba-tiba sambil meletakan napan berisi makan yang dipesan Haechan tadi.

"Oh ayolah Jaemin kenapa kau suka sekali mengejutkan ku, apakah kau tidak kasian kepada sahabat mu ini? bagaimana nanti kalau aku tiba-tiba mati gara-gara jantungan oleh mu? Aku tidak mau mati muda, aku tidak mauu" ucap Haechan yang mulai hiperbola.

"Ck dasar lebay" ucap Jaemin yang langsung memakan makanannya.

"yakk! Kau jah-" ucap Haechan terpotong kala ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kalian berdua ini kebisaannya bertengkar saja ckck" ucap orang yang menepuk pundak Haechan tadi langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jaemin

"Shit! tidak Jaemin, tidak Jeno, kalian berdua sangat suka sekali mengagetkan ku!" ucap Haecham yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Namanya juga jodoh chan, jadi apapun yang kami lakukan pasti akan sama. Iyakan sayang" ucap Jeno yang mengecup bibir Jaemin dihadapan Haechan.

Namanya juga anak brandal, biarpun mereka berciuman didepan umum mereka tak akan malu.

"Kau benar sekali sayang" ucap Jaemin yang langsung melumat bibir Jeno dengan menarik tekuk Jeno dengan kasar.

Haechan cuma bisa memandang datar kedua pasang yang tengah melakukan acara lumat-melumat didepannya ini. Haechan pun mengalihkan pandangannya kelain dan pandangannya pun bertemu lagi dengan tatapan tajam milik seseorang yang ia liat saat menunggu Jaemin.

'Kenapa dia menatapku dengan tajam? Ahh tatapannya begitu tajam seakan-akan mau memperkosak ku kkkk' Ucap Haechan dalam hatinya

Haechan bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung memisahkan kepala sahabatnya yang tengah berciuman itu, Haechan pun juga langsung melumat bibir Jaemin dengan kasar.

"Nghh-hmphh"

Jaemin pun tak mau kalah dengan lumatan kasar Haechan, ia pun langsung membalas lumatan kasar Haechan dengan lebih ganas. Tangan Haechan yang tadi menganggur pun kini sudah meremas-remas rambut Jaemin dengan acak. Yang namanya Jaemin, ia pastinya tak mau kalas juga, tangan Jaemin pun mulai merambat kekancing baju Haechan.

Semua siswa yang tengah berada dikantin itupun langsung terkejut melihat kejadian ini, siapa yang tidak terkejut melihatnya kalo dua primadona brandalan sekolah ini saling berciuman dengan kasar.

Haechan pun melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Jaemin sambil terengah-engah dan tak lupa bibirnya bengkak akibar ciuman panas nan kasat tadi.

"Apa cuma segitu saja kekuatan mu bitch?" ucap Jaemin dengan nada meremehkan Haechan.

"Ck seperti kau tidak jalang saja Jaem" ucap Haechan dengan sinis.

Prok..prok..

Wajah Haechan langsung berubah bingung saat mendengar sebuah tepukan tangan seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Bagus sekali kau melakukan hal yang paling tidak pantas dilakukan oleh murid seperti mu ini" ucap orang yang bertepuk tangan tadi.

Haechan yang penasaran dengan siapa orang yang berani mengatainya dengan kata tidak pantas, Haechan pun membalikan tubuhnya dan apa yang terjadi. Ia langsung terkejut dan melebarkan matanya kala melihat orang yang didepannya ini.

'Tunggu siapa orang yang disebelahnya ini?' ucap Haechan dalam hati bingung menatap orang yang disebelah lelaki yang ia pandang saat menunggu Jaemin tadi.

"Pasti kau tidak tau namaku kan? Nama ku Mark Lee, aku ketua osis sekaligus ace basket disekolah ini dan yang disebelak ku ini adalah Huang Renjun, dia wakil ketua osis sekaligus ketua grup vocal fi sekolah ini" ucap orang itu yang namanya diketahui adalah Mark Lee dan ia juga memperkenalkan orang yang berada disebelahnya ini.

'Damn!! Demi rambut ramyeon stylenya, dia sangat tampan sekali- tunggu apa? dia ketua osis? Hahaha ini akan menyenangkan kkk" ucap Haechan dalam hatinya.

"Sekarang kau, ikut aku keruang guru Bk. Sekarang juga!!" ucap Mark yang langsung menyeret Haechan dengan kasar.

'Shit! kenapa aku malah mengharapkan kalau dia akan mengajakku melakukan seks" ucap Haechan yang mengumpat dalam hati.

'Hhm let's play whit me Heachan hahaha' ucap Mark dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan smriknya.

 **coba2 bikin story disini wkwkw kali ae ada yng suka ama story ini ehe. dahal story ini udah gua publis di wattpad, udah chap 7 malah :"v misalkan gua lama update disini bisa bacanya di wp gua ya, usernamenya @lenwnh yaaa** **sekian cuap2 unpaedah dari gua oke ***


	2. chapter 2

Setelah sepeninggal Mark dan Haechan, keadaan kantin sangat sepi dan hening sekali.

Srekk..

"Lebih baik kalian bubar dari sini sebelum aku bertindak kasar untuk mengusir kalian" ucapan dingin dari pria berambut hitam dan sedikit higtlight hijau dirambutnya dan yang tidak lain adalah Jeno.

Semua siswa pun seketika langsung bubar dan ada pula yang berlari karena takut dengan ucapan Jeno tersebut.

"Ck dasar bodoh" ucap Renjun dengan nada yang sangat membenci ucapan Jeno tadi.

"Apa kau bilang? Bodoh? Hahahahah" bukanya marah, Jeno malah tertawa lebar.

"Nana apa kau dengar apa yang dia bilang? Hahaha" ucap Jeno yang masih tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Jaemin.

"Seperti dia tidak bodoh saja" ucap Jaemin santai sambil mengeluarkan puntung rokok dan menghidupkannya.

"Yakk yakk!! Apa yang kau lalukan?! Kau melarang aturan sekolah, aku akan mencatat ini dan menyerahkannya kepada kepala sekolah agar kalian berdua di keluarkan dari sekolah ini" ucap Renjun tegas walaupun sedikit bergetar.

'Jujur aku sedikit takut untuk melawan mereka berdua' ucap Renjun yang sedikit takut dalam hatinya.

BUGHH..

"Apa yan- akhh" belum selesai Renjun berbicara, Renjun merasa ada seseorang memukul belakang kepalanya dengan sangat kesar. Tak lama kemudian perlahan pandangan Renjun pun menghitam dan tidak sadar kan diri.

"Dia sangat cerewet sekali, jadi aku memukulnya saja" ucap Jaemin dengan enteng.

"Bagus babe, ya wajahnya memang cantik tapi kau lebih cantik darinya sayang" ucap Jeno memandang wajah Renjun.

"huftt aku tampan, bukan cantik aishh kau menyebalkan sekali Jeno hyung" ucap Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Liat betapa menggemaskan dirimu, kau sangat imut sekalii" ucap Jeno yang mencubit kedua pipi Jaemin dengan gemas, dia tidak peduli kalo empu pipinya akan kesakitan karena cubitannya.

"sakitt Jeno, yakkk lepas ini sakittt" ucap Jaemin yang mengaduh kesakitan karena ia merasa keram dikedua pipinya

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan melepaskannya" ucap Jeno melepaskan tangan nya dari kedua pipi gembil milik Jaemin

"Sakitt huftt, lebih baik kau pikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan kepada jalang berambut merah ini"

"Aku tau"

Tiba-tiba saja Jeno mengeluarkan smirknya dan Jeno pun mendekatkan wajah ketelinga Jaemin untuk membisikan sesuatu ke Jaemin dan saat mendengar bisikan itu Jaemin pun langsung tersenyum dengan mengerikan.

"Ide yang bagus hyung" ucap Jaemin dengan smirknya

"Ayo kita bawa dia"

"Ayo"

Tuk...tuk...tuk

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki dilorong sekolah dan sang pemilik suara langkah kaki tadi ialah Mark dan Haechan.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" ucap Haechan dengan tenang

"Membawa siswa brandal nan tidak tau akan tata krama layaknya manusia ini ke ruang BK" ucap Mark yang tak kalah tenangnya seperti Haechan

"Bangsat"

'Menarik sekali orang ini' ucap Haechan sambil memandang Mark dari belakang dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Brakk...

"Masuk!" ucap Mark dengan menarik kasar tangan Haechan kedalam ruang BK tersebut.

"Yakk!! Ini sakit sekali, sialan kau" ucap Haechan yang mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dan sedikit lecet.

Mark yang tidak menanggapi ucapan Haechan pun langsung pergi kedapur yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Haechan yang ditinggal itu pun langsung mendudukan dirinya disofa dengan kasar.

"Shit!! sudah membuat lenganku lecet begini dia malah mengacuhkan ku dan pergi seenaknya, dasar tidak mau tanggung jawab" ucap Haechan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak mau tanggung jawab apa"

"FUCKK!!!" ucap Haechan yang sangat terkejut kala mendengar suara bass milik Mark yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya sambil membawa dua gelas air.

Mark hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu meletakan dua gelas itu diatas meja dan langsung duduk dihadapan Haechan dengan tatapan tajamnya kembali.

"Apa mau mu brengsek, aku sudah mulai bosan dan aku ingin segera pulang untuk bermain" ucap Haechan dengan mukanya kesal.

'jujur sekarang aku mulai kesal denganya sekarang ck'

"Minum"

Tiba-tiba saja Mark menyuruhnya untuk minum. Apa Haechan tidak salah dengar? Mark menyuruhnya minum? Haechan yanga masih kebingungan langsung menatap Mark penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa?"

"Minum, apa kau tuli sampai tidak mendengar ucapan ku" ucap Mark dengan intonasi yang sangat dingin

"Sialan kau Mark Lee" ucap Haechan yang langsung meminum habis air pemberian Mark tadi

"Aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku hyung"

"Dari mana nghh kau tau aku lebih muda darimu nghh sialan! Kenapa tubuhku menjadi panas sepeti ini nghhh" ucap Haechan yang sambil mendesah karena ia merasa badannya panas sekali sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan keringat

"Shitt! Apa yang kau masukan kedalam minuman sialan itu nghh"

"Kau lihat saja kedapur" ucap Mark yang menunjuk kedapur menggunakan dagunya.

Haechan pun langsung berlari sempoyongan untuk kedapur dan melihat apa yang dimasukan Mark kedalam minumanya.

"Sialan, ternyata obat peran-nghhh obat perangsang hahahaha ternyata kau ingin mengajak ku bermain hm" ucap Haechan dengan smriknya

Disisi lain ada seorang pria dengan rambut merah menyala kini tengah berbaring dikasur dengan kaki tangannya diikat

"nghh kepalaku sangat pusing sekali dan aku ada dima-" kala ucapan Renjun terpotong saat ia merasakan tangan dan kakinya terikat.

"Woahh kau sudah bangun rupanya manis" ucap Jaemin dengan senyuman lebar manis miliknya

"Kau? Aku dimana dan kenapa aku diikat seperi ini!" ucap Renjun yang mulai panik dengan keadaanya

Jaemin yang mulanya tadi duduk dipinggir kasur kini merangkak keatas tubuh Renjun dan mengurung Renjun dalam kungkunganya

"Kau tau kenapa aku dan Jeno hyung menyekap mu disini hm? Itu untuk kita bermain" bisik Jaemin dengan nada rendah nan sensual miliknya dan tidak pula ia menjilat cuping Renjun

"Eunghh ma-mau apa kau nghh" ucap Renjun yang sedikit terbata karena takut atas perlakuan Jaemin terhadapnya

'Ya tuhan kumohon, aku sangat takut sekali saat ini' ucap Renjun dengan badan sedikit bergetar karena takut apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaemin sekarang kepadanya

"Jae-Jaemin berh- hmphh!!"

Kedua mata Renjun langsung melebar saat ada benda kenyal tersebut mencium bibirnya dengan kasar dan ada lagi yang membuat Renjun semakin melebarkan matanya, ada dua tangan tengah meraba-raba paha dalamnya dan meremas pantat miliknya tersebut.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada sebuah seringai misterius dari Renjun

"Sayang gantian, aku ingin sekali merasakan bibir yang berkata kasar tadi kkkk" ucap Jeno dengan smriknya

Jaemin pun melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Renjun, belum sempat Renjun mengirup sedikit udara sekedar untuk mengisi ruang paru-parunya kini bibirnya langsung disambar ganas oleh Jeno dengan kasar.

"Ughh Jenhh hmphh nghhh!! Mphhh" disela sela ciuman kasar Jeno, Renjun terkejut karena ia baru sadar kalau celananya sudah terlepas dari kedua kakinya dan bukan hanya itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dipenis nya yang tidak lain adalah mulut laknat milik Jaemin.

Jaemin yang tengah asik mengulum penis milik Renjun, lain halnya lagi dengan Jeno. Sekarang Jeno tengah mengulum dan menghisap puting milik Renjun dengan gemas dan kadang Jeno pun mengigit-gigit puting itu dengan kasar, toh ia tidak peduli yang penting ia bisa memuaskan hasratnya dan kekasihnya dengan pria dihadapanya ini.

"akhh akhh akuhh nghhh!!"

Crott...

"Yeayy akhirnya susunya keluarr, tapi susu ini mengotori wajahku dasar penis nakal" ucap Jaemin yang binal saat klimaks pertama Renjun.

"Nana sayang buka bajumu dan buka juga baju dia" ucap Jeno yang melepaskan bibirnya dari puting Renjun

"Baiklahhh" ucap Jaemin riang

"Yakk! Chenle kau sed-"

"Ssttt bisakah kau memelankan suara mu jisung" ucap pemuda dengan rambut blonde keriting ini yanh diketahui namanya dari nametag nya adalah Zhong Chenle.

"Baik-baik aku akan memelankan suara ku dan kau? apa yang sedang kau lihat?" ucap teman Chenle yang ia panggil namanya Jisung atau nama lengkapnya Park Jisung

"Kkk kau liat saja" ucap Chenle terkekeh

'Arghh betapa menggemaskan sekali dirimu Chenle, oke jisung tahan dirimu untuk tidak menerkam anak ini oke' batin jisung yang berperang dengan hatinya untuk tidak memperkosa sahabat menggemaskannya ini

Jisung pun langsung melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Chenle, seketika kedua mata Jisung langsung melebar melihatnya dan ia pun langsung menatap Chenle yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingan Jisung

"Sung-ah aku ingin seperti itu, ayo kita melakukannya" bisik Chenle yang sambil memainkan jari nya di dada Jisung.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku nanti kelepasan le" ucap Jisung dengan suara bass serak yang menabah kesan suara seksinya

"Ayolah daddy Jii, baby ingin diperkosa oleh daddyy, baby bosan cuma foreplay saja huftt" ucap Chenle yang mulai binal saat memanggil Jisung dengan 'Daddy Ji'

"Baiklah Daddy Ji akan memperkosa mu baby dan jangan salahkan daddy kalo baby tidak bisa berjalan nantinya ahaha"

"Lubang baby saat ini ingin sekali dihajar oleh penis besar milik daddy Ji nghh" ucap Chenle yang meremas penis Jisung dari luar celana sekolahnya

"Arghh baby Le sekarang mulai nakal, baiklah daddy akan menghukum mu" ucap Jisung yang langsung menggendong Chenle ala bridal style.


End file.
